monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Girl Quest: Demon Burst!
Monster Girl Quest II, also known as Monster Girl Quest 2: The unofficial sequel!, Monster Girl Quest: Shadow of Ilias, and Monster Girl Quest: Demon Burst!, is a fan-made unofficial manga-style sequel to the original Monster Girl Quest Story. It follows the adventures of the mixed-blood twin children of Luka and Alice: "Dante" (known simply as D.J. by many) and his sister "Alipheese XVII (Alipheese the Seventeenth)" in a new era of the monster world, roughly 18-19 years after the fall of Ilias. The author's original idea was to write about the forces of hell emerging into the world to wreak havoc and begin a brand new war in the absence of the goddess. However, due to many plot-holes in the original script for Demon Burst and many missing links between the first story and this "unofficial" sequel, as well as the extremely strong point that the original story rendered Luka's quest pointless, the plotline was scrapped and built from the ground up, the author stating that it sounded "much too fan-fiction-y", and thanks to criticism from other fans of the series he realized it would "simply would not work." The author then spent some time taking inspiration from other stories and legends to fuel its concept, while also adding in more eroge scenes that would be relevant to the story as well as keep true to the spirit of the Monster Girl Quest series like the author originally promised. The main focus centers around Dante, named as a reference to Dante Aligheri from the Divine Comedy (more commonly referred to by his nickname D.J. or sometimes even: Luka Jr.) and his struggles against a mysterious figure who claims to be the rightful inheritor to the throne of Ilias. The story plans to introduce a host of new characters as well as bringing back many classic faces, sometimes fleshing out less important characters of the original to give them a greater role in the story. Ilias is confirmed to make an appearance as a sort of "background force" and in flashbacks, though her role as a villain is uncertain. The author noted in a short interview how he liked the story elements of the struggles between the various races that was a large part of the original and expressed wanting to take it a step further. He proposed to do so by introducing man-made male monsters and the struggle between men and women of the universe, giving the villain of the unofficial sequel a rather edgy "sexist" undertone to match the "racist" themes of Ilias from the original. He also noted that while the D.J. gains power through erogenous actions, the only one doing the raping will be the monster girls, keeping with the tradition of the hero being weaker than most of his opponents as well as keeping the artificial male monsters small in number. Before the finalization and release of the official manga's first chapter on the designated blog, the author has stated he is looking for at least two "editors" to help him finalize the initial script, helping him look over the dialogue and make sure it is as true to the original as it can be. He has yet to find them, and is open to suggestions as well as applicants for the editor "positions". When the comic is launched, the planned release times of pages between chapters can start at a weekly release, and vary greatly depending on the energy of the author. A link directly to the site will be made available, and the official release date is sometime between Fall 2014, and Spring 2015. No specific date has been given as of yet. The pages will be free to view and considered part of Torotoro's work, except for D.J. who shares similar designs to the author's mascot character. As of November 6th, 2014, the first page was officially released here: http://mgqdemonburst.tumblr.com/post/101920904186/mgq-demon-burst-page-1 Plot Some time after the events of Chapter 3, the twin children of Luka and Alice are born to the world and recognized across the globe as the children of a "new age". Notably, one of the twins is, in fact, a boy, which creates some unrest amidst the Monster Lord’s Castle, as there are those questioning whether or not D.J. should even be treated as royalty and given the eventual chance to fight for the position of Monster Lord despite his monster blood. After a long discussion, it is decided that he shall remain within the Monster Lord's castle for his own safety, and his birth be kept a secret from the other kingdoms of man, monster, and angel for fear of their reaction. Dante is watched over in the meantime by his family as well as the four heavenly knights, living within the castle walls and being regularly fed "milk" to help him grow. As he does so, Tamamo begins expressing her concern for the level of power that D.J. radiates, which nearly engulfs the auras of the Four Heavenly Knights combined. Concerned, Alice & Luka attempt to restrict his seemingly limitless energy, often failing until at last managing to seal his power away almost entirely with a legendary mark which occupies most of his left arm. The mark was used long ago by ancient warriors who were able to absorb the power of monsters to fight for the greater good, which means the mark itself feeds off of D.J.'s own power, weakening him. Displeased by his parents actions and feeling discouraged, D.J. hides deep down in the castle dungeons out of confusion and fear of his own unexplained power, where unfortunately, he meets an Imp. Unaware of the D.J.'s status and assuming he is simply a normal human boy as his power is no longer apparent, she subdues the weak, inexperienced, and generally peaceful young boy and rapes him, unintentionally unlocking the power of his mixed blood. The ancient seal warps around his arm and fuses with his latent power, and he is able to seal the Imp with a single touch of his hand, absorbing her minimal power into his own, which is almost immediately burnt off since she is so vastly weak. His sister, Alice XVII comes to his rescue and helps him escape the dungeon, though he tells no one of this incident and goes about his days as if it never happened. However, it is later revealed that Tamamo set the whole incident up simply to "observe" how the prince would react in such a situation, much to his chagrin, and discovers after he is "trained" by Erubetie later on that D.J. cannot seal monsters that are more powerful than him unless he absorbs more power to feed the mark and regain his own strength first, meaning he is still in danger if he comes into contact with monsters from the outside world, who could rape and/or kill him just as they would a human. Tamamo offers to train him to defend himself, and he reluctantly accepts, his trust a little wounded after being tricked by her and Erubetie. D.J. undergoes rather "harsh" treatment at her and the other Heavenly Knight's hands, with many "sessions" ending with him passing out from exhaustion, but also strengthening him little by little as the years pass. Eventually he is an apt fighter, no expert in the ways of the blade but skilled enough to defend himself should the situation arise. One day, rumors of Ilias's return come to the castle, and Luka leaves in order to investigate these claims. In his absence, a mysterious figure draped in purple appears before D.J., and threatens him as well as his family, leaving him with a sort of "warning" of things to come. Leaving to inform his mother of this, the castle is suddenly assaulted by a black wind from the north, which brings with it a dark storm. Unable to find his mother or the Heavenly Knights, D.J. goes to his beloved sister and escapes the castle with her as it is torn to bits by the dark storm in the sky above, suspending it in pieces over the world. The enigmatic figure appears once more, claiming to be the son of Ilias. He confidently boasts that his creations are far beyond the "gruesome madness" of the chimera abominations and that he will usher in "the age of man", wiping clean the world of its "lustful filth" and correcting all his mother's mistakes. He departs quickly, teleporting away before the twins can do anything to stop him. Without a home, and uncertain of the fates of their friends and family, the two set off to (hopefully) rescue their loved ones from the dark storm sweeping across the world and defeat this evil threatening the hard-earned peace. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Non-Canon